Harder Better Faster Stronger
by Grant. For The People
Summary: Sequel to Grant vs. Grant. This time around love is in the air for all. But nothing can ever stay happy for to long. Not when you're a Grant.
1. Let Me Help You

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Adriana asked. The man before her was the last person she'd ever expected to see at her door but yet, here he was. He was tall, had beautiful ocean blue eyes that turned sky gray when mad and curly hair. White curly hair.

"Now is that any way to speak to your father?" Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the II asked.

This was the first time he had seen his daughter in the flesh in almost a year and boy did she look a mess. Her hair was wild and her clothes were baggy and she had also seem to have lost some weight and not in a good way. But there was one thing he caught on immediately to. And that was the smell of scotch that reeked through her penthouse and on her breath. It was worse than he thought.

"Well. Can I come in?" he questioned.

"If I say no, you're going to. And if I say yes, you're going to." She told him but stepped aside and let him in anyways.

"And what is that god forsaken music? I feel like I should be dying or something hearing it."

She ignored him and turned it off. Adriana studied him for a moment. He being there was pissing her off to the extreme and that was not good for her. Or him.

"Again, why are you here? I haven't seen you in what? A year? Give or take?"

"Let's sit down first." He tried to say but she was not having it.

"No! The only time people say that is when something bad has happened or someone has died. And since none of that has happened, tell me why the fuck you're here!"

"First off. I am still your father whether you like it or not and you will not address me with that language! Second, I'm here because you are in trouble. You need help!"

"I don't need help. I'm fine. Great actually!" she said.

"Really now? Then why does it smell like a scotch factory in here?" he inquired. Adriana didn't answer right away and he took that as a sign to go on. "You drink every day and night. You don't talk to anyone anymore besides Olivia and Shawn. And they barely get you to say anything! Your work is starting to suffer and I'll be damn if that happens. But most importantly, you lost yourself. Because you're in pain and you don't know how to deal with it! And I'm not letting that happen." He finished.

Adriana looked at him and was confused.

"Why do you care what happens to me? I'm not one of the boys. So what makes me so special that you had to come all the way here to tell me things I don't care about?!"

When he spoke, his voice was small and broken. "Because I don't want you to end up like me. Or worse." He looked at her and motioned for her to sit down.

This time she took his offer. He sat across from her and really took her in.

"Look. I know I am by far the worst father ever. I was never there for you. I was never present in key times of your life and everything you could possibly think of. And for that, I am truly sorry. Back then I didn't know how to be a father to anybody. Much less to someone I knew I loved but didn't know how to voice it. But that's not the reason I'm here. I could spend all night saying sorry and you'd never believe me. So I'm going to make you." He paused to gather his thought and Adriana watched him intently. "You're in a place right now that is very dangerous. Not only for you but for the people around you. I know what happened that night changed you. I do. I've seen if before and did nothing. And we both know how that ended up."

"So what am I? Your pity case? You couldn't save him so you're trying to save me? Cute. I'm honored."

"Stop it. You're not some damn pity case to me and you never will be! You're my daughter and I know it's hard for you to believe but I do love you and I care about you! And therefore, I'm not letting you do this to yourself. You. Need. Help. And whether you get it from me or someone else, I don't care but you are! I've already lost one child, almost two. I'm not letting that happen again." He reached for her hand and was surprised when she didn't pull back.

Adriana sat there in shock Was her father finally being the father she always needed? Or was the some type of gain for him in the long run?

"What's in this for you? You never do anything for anybody unless you get something out of it? What's the end game?"

"There is nothing to gain but you being okay. I don't care what everyone says or thinks about me. I just want you better." He squeezed her and she hears the sincerity in his voice. The question was, would she accept?

* * *

_*Three Weeks Later._

Up. Down. Push. Pull

Fitz was in his home gym doing chin ups working a good sweat up. It was late at night and that was how he liked it. Music was blasting as he worked and it helped to take his mind off of things. Here lately, he was really into Kayne West while working out. It gave him a certain motivation to get the job done and right now, Fitz needed to work it out.

**(Work it harder, make it better)**

**N-n-now that that don't kill me**

**(Do it faster, makes us stronger)**

**Can only make me stronger**

**(More than ever ever after)**

**I need you to hurry up now**

**(Our work is never over)**

**Cause I can't wait much longer**

He knew he needed to be harder. Working harder at fixing things in his life, both professionally and personally. Better. Better at being a husband and brother. Faster at catching on to things he knew would get him in trouble. And stronger. He wanted to be a stronger person. For him. For Olivia. And for his baby boy.

Dropping from the bar, Fitz went to the floor and started doing push-ups until it burned. Tonight was one of those nights when he let his body take control and he didn't care. He kept telling himself one more after the other until he finally collapsed while letting out a grunt. Sweat was running from his head, dripping down on the floor as he lay there. But Fitz wasn't done. He needed to run. He hated running, but it was what his body wanted. Getting up, he pressed the shuffle button on the iHome and was met with Eminem and Dr. Dre. It was the perfect song for his mood and described exactly how he had been feeling the past few months.

**I'm about to lose my mind**

**You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time**

**I need a doctor, call me a doctor**

**I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life**

Fitz was running on the treadmill so hard he thought he might break it. But again, it was what his body wanted. His mind on the other hand, was screaming for him to stop because all it did was make him think about his sister. He hates running, but she always made it fun for him. But now, nothing.

He was snapped back into reality when he heard a specific lyric in the song that said so little but spoke volumes.

**You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours.**

And with that, Fitz hopped off the treadmill and went to sit down. He cut off the music and bathed in the silence that greeted him. Fitz was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Olivia come in.

"Again?" she asked as she handed him a bottle of water. Fitz extended his thank you and wiped his face on the towel beside him.

"What are you doing up?"

"I've been up since you left. I figured you'd back in a few short minutes, but then I heard Kayne West playing and knew it would be while. And you only come down here in the dead of the night when you're thinking about…" Olivia trailed off but Fitz knew who she was referring too.

"Ana."

Olivia sat down beside him and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Fitz, baby. I think it's time. It's long overdue and if you don't, you'll regret it."

Fitz simply nodded and drank the rest of his water.

"How is she now?"

"To be honest, she's doing better. But other than that, you can ask her."

He sighs and reached over and placed his wife in his lap so she was straddling him. Placing his head between her breast, Olivia giggled a little bit. He looked up at her, confused.

"And why are you laughing?" he smiled.

"Because I'm trying to have a conversation with you and you do this. Plus you're sweaty and the hair on your head tickled me." She explained.

"Do you wanna get sweaty with me?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. She gave him a look and Fitz knew now was not the time.

"Livvie. I know what you're saying and I get it. I just don't know how to start with her."

"And that's where I come in. I have an idea. But you have to trust me."

"Olivia, I'll always trust you."

* * *

Adriana walked in her office. Before she closed the door she asked Heather to cancel all her meetings for the rest of the day.

"Oh and can you do me another favor?"

Heather nodded.

"Take the rest of the day off after lunch. You're here every day and never complain. You've put up with my bitchyness for the past couple months and for that I am sorry. So take the day off and the weekend as well." Adriana told her.

Heather looked at her stunned.

"Ms. Gra-" Adriana cut her off with the clearing of her throat.

"Ana, I..."

"I'm serious. Go do something. Shop. Leave the country. Get laid. Just take it off."

Heather blushed and grinned at her.

"Thanks. Ms. Gra…Ana."

Adriana gave her a slight nod and closed her door. She walked over to her couch and lay down. It was a slow Friday and she wanted nothing more than to go home but she couldn't due to the amount of paper work she needed to file. Two hours later, just as she was about to fall asleep her phone rang. She looked at the ID and was shocked to see who it was.

Deciding not to be rude, she answered.

"What?"

"Don't be mad and don't freak but open your door." And they hung up.

Adriana flew off the couch and opened her door.

He was more beautiful then she remembered. His hair was cut. He had a close shave and his suit was perfectly tailored to his body. His smile. She always loved his smile because it outlined his lips to her liking. And his eyes. God she loved his eyes.

"Ana." And it sounded like a prayer. Like something she had been dying for without realizing it.

He stopped breathing at the slight of her when the door opened. Her hair was longer. And she looked like she had been working out lately. A lot. He looked at her full lips and almost reached out to take them with his own. There was something different about her. So he was here to find out. And if everything went to plan, make her his. Again.

"Harrison." And his name had never sounded so sexy to him.

They stared at each other for a moment before she invited him in. He sat on the couch and she sat opposite of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you. And check up on you."

"Why would you check up on me? I'm fine."

He laughed a little and Adriana knew he knew she was lying by the way he did it. "No, you're not. Olivia told me something happened to you but you can't talk about it. That you're pushing everyone away. And I'm here because of two reasons. One because I want to help you with whatever you're going through. And two,-"

"Don't. Don't say it." She pleaded with him.

"Because I love you. I always have and will. I just need you to understand that."

Adriana quickly felt tears rising in her eyes and blink them away but he could see. But he did. He came closer to her.

"Hey. No. Don't do that. Don't hide from me. I'm not here to judge you or whatever else you may think. I just want to be here. With you."

He pulled her in to hold her. She resisted at first, but the moment she laid her head on his chest, she lost all control. She cried, really cried for the first time in months. And it wasn't just about this moment. It about everything. Her life. Her brother. A brother she lost. And the man she lost.

Harrison pulled her impossibly closer so that she was sitting in his lap. This was the first time in almost three years he felt at peace. And Adriana felt the same.

* * *

**So here it is! The first chapter of the sequel! I hope you guys like it. As for my other story, I'll update that next week. Let me know what you guys think of this because I love getting you're reviews!**


	2. Cracked

Fitz ran through the hospital hallway, not caring who he ran into. He needed to get to her and fast. His chest was rapidly trying to catch him up to a quick breath, but Fitz wouldn't allow it. All he needed from his body at this moment was for his legs to speed up faster. He rounded a corner and saw him. He was sitting in a chair with his face in his hands.

Fitz ran over to him and he stood up.

He had a look in his eyes that Fitz could place anywhere. Fear.

"What did she do?!" he questioned.

The man before him looked at him as if he had last his damn mind. He stepped back and placed his hands in his pocket.

"No. More like what did _you_ do?

* * *

_Hours Earlier_

"Oh god! Don't stop babe!" Fitz yelled at Olivia as she rode him hard. This was their third time tonight and they both knew this was it.

Olivia leaned down and kissed him hard, causing Fitz to thrust deeper into her. He tried reaching for her but she pinned his hands above his head. Fitz looked at her and grinned.

She continued to ride him when she felt her orgasm building up and ready to release. Fitz took noticed, only because his own was right on the edge as well. He surprised her by flipping them over so he was on top and pounded into her as they both came together. Olivia called out his name as Fitz dropped his head to her neck. They stayed in that position for a moment after.

He finally rolled off her and pulled her to him in a spooning position and Olivia smiled.

"You know. I like you being pregnant. It makes you horny as hell and I love that." Fitz told her. All Olivia did was shake her head and roll her eyes.

"Really now? Because just last week it was I-Can't-Wait-For-You-Baby-Boy. And then you got upset with me because I didn't want to have sex that one night."

"Hey now. How can you wear nothing to bed and not expect me to NOT want to have sex with you?!" He questioned.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"Babe. My balls were bluer than the ocean. Do you have any idea how painful that shit is?"

"Pregnancy is worse." She giggled.

They talked a little more about blue balls versus pregnancy until Fitz gave up and let Olivia win her argument for the night. They both went silent for a while until Fitz knew he had to ask the big question.

"So how's operation Ana going?"

Olivia stiffened and Fitz felt this and only knew this could lead to bad news. She turned to face him and placed her hand on his face.

"Well," she started off slowly. "Harrison's there and from what he's told me, she doing a lot better than before. He did some digging and found out that Gerry went to see her a couple weeks ago."

"What?" Fitz knew the type of relationship those two had and that fact that he went to see her was a major shock to him.

"She wouldn't tell him why but whatever it was, it seemed to help her. I also found out she's in town. She came back with Harrison to assist with some case. Something in her area that required a professional opinion. "

Fitz nodded and Olivia spoke again. This time, with seriousness in her voice.

"Fitzgerald, listen to me and listen well. It's time. I've done all I could and the rest is up to you. Harrison is only going to get so far with her until you, mister, hash all this out with her. No more checking on her through me or your brother. Go to her. You know her better than anybody that she may seem okay on the outside but inside is a whole other ball game. And I want our baby to know his amazing aunt and I know you do to. Okay?" she asked him.

Fitz just stared at her knowing she was right. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and tightens his arms around her.

"You're right. I'll go see her tomorrow. But for now, let's go to sleep." And they did.

* * *

"Jefferson case?" Olivia yelled as she and Fitz walked in the office

Abby and Quinn started yelling different things at her. Huck stood in the background.

"Kyle Jefferson. Son of Lance Jefferson, who is the senator of Connecticut, had come to us with the pleading help of your standard rich boy problems. Kyle is being charged with attempted murder by Tennessee authorities. Apparently, while he was there two days ago, the girl he was with came up missing only to be found hours later in an open parking lot with severe wounds and lacerations on her body. After the hospital was done with her, police came in to question her and she told them it was Kyle who attacked her. Police found him later in his hotel suite with two other girls and a shit load of cocaine. They took him in, daddy bailed him out and now has come to us. He says this girl only wants money and he would give it to her, but his son didn't do this."

Then Quinn spoke. "The thing about it though, is that when they did the rape kit on her, they found evidence of him. When asked about that, Kyle told them they had sex before she left. She says differently."

Olivia nodded. "So it's a classic case of he said she said. Great. Okay. Abby I want you to look more into this girl. See if she's done this before and if she has, to whom. Quinn, look into Kyle and his drug problem. I want it all. Huck, financials. And Fitz. You're charming. Call the senator and talk to him. See what you can get out of him." Fitz smiled at her and they all went to work.

They stayed busy for hours and by lunch, they had a full case on their hands. Olivia, while at lunch with Abby and Quinn told them that after lunch they needed to prepare to head to Tennessee for a couple of days and Huck would be down later.

Fitz worked through lunch and was about to take one when his phone range.

"Fitzgerald Grant."

"Mr. Grant, this is Amy. I'm a nurse here at James Madison Hospital. And I'm calling to inform you that your sister, Adriana Grant, has been brought in."

Fitz felt his entire body freeze up and fear and panic started setting in.

"For what?" he was already grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"She has a concussion and that's all I can say until you arrive." She answerd.

"I'll be there in ten." Was all he said as he hung up.

* * *

Fitz ran every stop light there was and he knew there would be hell to pay when he got his tickets. He called Olivia on his way there. She told his she was on her way but he told her no.

"Baby, I don't want you to get stressed out any more than you already are. Whatever it is, I've got it. Just please. For the baby and you. And me. Please."

He heard her sigh. "Okay. but as soon as you know something, I want to know."

"You will. I promise. And I love you Livvie."

"I love you too. And so does little Grant."

Fitz ran through the hospital hallway, not caring who he ran into. He needed to get to her and fast. His chest was rapidly trying to catch him up to a quick breath, but Fitz wouldn't allow it. All he needed from his body at this moment was for his legs to speed up faster. He rounded a corner and saw him. He was sitting in a chair with his face in his hands.

Fitz ran over to him and he stood up.

He had a look in his eyes that Fitz could place anywhere. Fear.

"What did she do?!" he questioned.

The man before him looked at him as if he had last his damn mind. He stepped back and placed his hands in his pocket.

"No. More like what did you do?'

"What the fuck are you talking about Harrison?! Today is not the day to fuck with me. So, I ask you again, what did she do?" Fitz boomed at him.

"I don't really know myself. We were supposed to have lunch today and when she didn't show up, I got worried. I called her phone and she didn't answer. So I went to her hotel and found her on the bathroom floor. There was blood around her head and that's how we got here you jackass!" Harrison threw at him.

It took everything he had not to punch Harrison in the face for that.

"I'd really stop there if I were you."

"You know. She won't tell me what happened between you two, but it must have been really fucked up if she's on anti-depressants. What the fuck did you do Fitz? WHAT! Did you finally say what you've always wanted to say to her? About the whole Grant name? Or was it the fact she didn't belong or some shit?"

And then Fitz lost it. He grabbed Harrison by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"You have no fucking clue what you're talking about!" Fitz yelled.

Harrison pushed him off him and walked to the other side of the room.

Everything was quite for a while until a doctor came in.

"Mr. Grant?" Fitz walked over to him.

"How is she?"

"Well, it seems Adriana has a severe concussion on her head. We did brain scans and found know damage to the brain. However, there is a small crack in her skull that we'll watch the next couple of days. Other than that, she'll be fine."

Fitz let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"There is one more thing though. Are you aware she's been taking anti-depressants and anxiety and panic medication as well? "

"No. I wasn't. Why?" _What the fuck Ana? What did you do Fitz thought._

"She had a very large amount of Prozac and Xanax in her system. This might have been the cause of the concussion. We had her meds record fax and found that her medications are in small milligrams. She probably took one to many and didn't realize it because the dosage is so low. But, if that's not the case, I would recommend she talk to someone. Get help."

A million and one things were going through Fitz head right now. Would Ana really try to kill herself? And if so, did he add on to her suffering? He needed to see and talk to her now.

"When can I see her?"

"Oh you can go now. She's awake."

"Thank you doctor."

"It's my job Mr. Grant. She's too young and pretty to let go. She's on floor six. Room 217."

Fitz left the doctor and Harrison standing there and took off for his sister. He got on the elevator, sent a quick text to Olivia telling her everything and prepared his self. After not seeing her for five months now, he wanted all of this to end.

He saw her room number and he door was cracked. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. Adriana was facing towards the window and didn't even move when she heard movement. Fitz closed the door and stood there for a moment.

Adriana knew it was her brother before he even closed the door. It was a thing they've always had with one another. They always knew when the other was near. The thing about it though it that she didn't want him there but she knew he wasn't going to leave.

"Ana." He spoke.

"No." she said.

He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"Ana." He tried again.

"No." she said again.

"Adriana. I'm not doing this."

"Fitzgerald. I'm not doing this. Leave." She told him coldly.

"No."

Adriana was beginning to get mad and sat up carefully. He tried helping her but she smacked his hand away from her.

"The only reason you're here is because you're my medical contact. Since I'm not dying or anything that requires you to make a life decision for me, you can leave."

Fitz looked at her with rage but calmed it down. "You don't dismiss me!"

"The fuck I can't!"

"Adriana Emmalynn Grant! I'm not going anywhere! And if you don't like it, oh well. I'm your brother. You and I are about to have a conversation that is long overdue. You are going to sit there and let me explain myself to you and then you to me. And then you going to tell me why they found mass amounts of anti-depressants and anxiety and panic medication in your body!"

* * *

**Hey guys! What about that craziness right there?! And Fitz and Harrison? Whoa. Next up we have the conversation we've all been waiting the title of this chapter can mean a series of things. You decided I hope you guys liked this and tell me with your reviews. They inspire me and help me became a better writer for you all!**


	3. Let My Love Open the Door

**So I don't know if any of you watch The Newsroom, but that's where this song is from. To me, it really feels like a Fitz and Ana song in this moment. And for other past time events. You should listen to it while reading. You may like it! It's called 'Let My Love Open The Door' by Luminate**

**Release yourself from misery **

**Only one thing's gonna set you free **

**That's my love **

**Let my love open the door **

**Let my love open the door **

**Let my love open the door**

Adriana just stared at him with nothing but anger in her eyes. After all this time, he wanted to talk now? While she's in the hospital? With a concussion? The nerve of him.

"Let me be very clear about this. I don't want to talk to you. Not now. Not ever. You've had plenty of time to talk to me in the last five months and I heard nothing. So go back to your prefect life, with your prefect little job and the perfect family and leave me and my fuck up one alone. Now get out before I have you thrown out!" she yelled at him.

"NO! I told you I'm not going anywhere! I'm your goddamn brother and I need you in my life. I know I said some really fucked up shit to you and did some even worse, but Ana, you're not so innocent yourself!" he threw back at her.

Adriana got up and stood in front of him.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I wish I could take back knowing who you really were? Are?! There is not a day that goes by that I wish I didn't! But now I do and I hate it! I HATE you! You did this to me and I fucking hate you!" she started hitting his chest and arms and Fitz grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

She resisted at first until Fitz sat down in the floor with her, cuddled to his chest and cried with her. They both had reached a breaking point and only the comfort of each other would sooth them.

Fitz kissed the top of her head as she grabbed his shirt of dear life.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ana." He cried to her. All Adriana could do was cry harder.

After about forty minutes, they both stopped. The room was quite but Fitz was waiting for her to take the lead.

"I see him." She barely whispered. If Fitz had not been so close, he would have missed it. "Everywhere I go, I see him. It's like he really didn't die. Every time I close my eyes, he's there. Every corner I round, he's there. I can't sleep at night out of fear that I'll see him." She paused and started crying again. "He's not dead. He's not dead Fitzgerald."

Fitz's heart broke for the girl before him. To the world, she was a woman of the Grant kind. But to him, she was always that little girl that always needed protecting and he was her protector. And right now, he had to be Superman. Or Super Fitz as she use to call him as a child.

"Yes he is honey. He's gone and he is never coming back. Ever. You're safe and I will _never_ leave you alone again for as long as I live."

Adriana nodded her head and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Olivia, you, Shawn, Andrew, Carter. You guys should have never had gotten involved and if it weren't for me coming to see you that week-"

"It's not your fault Ana. We would have got mixed up with it anyways. You just gave us a head start." He chuckled.

They let go of each other and Fitz returned her to her bed and sat down with her.

"I have questions." He said.

"As do I." she replied.

Fitz took a deep breath and began.

"Did you try to kill yourself Adriana?"

Adriana stared at him for a while before answering.

"No."

"Then what did you do?"

She out her head down and spoke.

"I came down here with Harrison because he needed a professional view on a case he's working on. The night we landed, I went to my hotel and tried sleeping but… I kept se..seeing him. I tried to ignore it but that didn't help. So I went and took my panic and anxiety medications. I don't remember how much I took because the next thing I know, Harrison is over me yelling then I'm in here."

As Fitz sat there and listened, he realized his sister had accidentally overdosed without knowing it.

"So it was an accidental overdose?"

She nodded.

"Ana, you can't do things like that! What would have happened if Harrison had never went over there? You can talk to someone about this. You can talk to me!"

"Really? Because that's worked out so well in the past." She told him quietly.

Fitz bowed his head in shame.

"My turn. You and Jake huh?"

"I was trying to protect you from Harrison. I didn't want you to go down that road with him again. Was it wrong the way I did it? Yes. Do I regret it? Hell no."

Adriana laughed humorlessly.

"You know, I actually liked Jake. I did. And for a while, I saw us together. But then Harrison kept creeping back into my mind. Then Jake told me about what you two had set up and I felt betrayed. Have I EVER interfered with your love life? No. And there were times I should have. I never once stopped you from being with Olivia! Shit, even Mellie! Although I let it known I didn't like her. What about that time you and Olivia broke up for two months?! I STILL DIDN'T STOP YOU! And you want to know why? Because you love her and fought for her! And that's what Harrison was trying to do for me that night! I'm not saying it's all your fault, but I would probably be in a much better pace right now if I had him that night. You betrayed me!"

"And what about you? You made me, Shawn and Andrew tell you about Maximum and you knew the whole time that we were. And you want to talk about betrayal? What about me? What about how I felt?"

"How you feel? Tell me something. Do you know how it feels to kill your own brother? To protect you're other brothers and families? To look into his eyes and know you share the same bloodline and because of that, he's in you? Apart of you? You think I wanted to become who I am today? You think I didn't want to tell you as soon as I found out? I had to protect my own. And if that meant lying, then so be it. That's the thing you're not getting. Everything I did and went through was to protect Olivia. And Andrew. And Shawn. And Carter. And you. And you want to talk to _me _about betrayal?"

Fitz felt all the blood drain from his face.

"I didn't realize…I'm… Okay."

"Okay."

"So where does this leave us now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Can we even repair what's broken here?"

"I think we can."

"I think we can too."

The nodded at each other and sat in silence for a while. Fitz noticed that she was getting tried and told her to lay down. He stepped outside to call Olivia.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How is she? She okay?" Olivia asked.

"She has a crack in her skull, but it'll heal. She accidentally overdosed."

Olivia started to panic.

"I can feel you panicking and you need to calm down. I'll tell you why later. What time are you leaving the office?"

"About six. I'm too tried to pull an all-nighter again." She told him.

"Okay. I'm gonna stay here til then. Call me when you leave?"

"I'll call you when I get there?"

"Olivia…" he warned.

"No. She's my sister too and if I want to see her, I will. Don't try me on this. I miss her just as much as you and it's about time I see her." She threw at him.

Fitz sighs and didn't fight back.

"Okay. Be careful and I love you."

"I love you too babe."

He walked back in Adriana's room and sat in the nearby chair.

"Fitzgerald?" Adriana asked.

"Will you come here?"

He got up and went over to her. She moved over on the bed to provide a space for him to lay down with her.

After her took of his suit jacket and shoes, he climbed in there with her and pulled her to his side.

"I love you."

Fitz tried fighting back the tears threating to spill over but lost.

"I love you too. I love you too AnaBear."

* * *

**FINALLY! It's been 84 years. I hope you guys liked it. And let me just thank you to Missschievous and LoreneMichelle41. You guys are AWESOME! Let me know what you guys think about this one! I love getting your reviews. Next chapter is when everything really starts going. Hint: Some finds out a huge secret about Olivia. Thanks guys! :)**

***Happy Scandal Thursday**


End file.
